Falling Fast
by mastermayhem
Summary: When a new becoming elf arrives at the North Pole, things get a little hectic. But will this one girl be the one to make the grumpiest elf at the North Pole have a reason for smiling? I apologize for the crappy summary. Rated T for future events


**Author's Note:** I am practically in love with Bernard, and this is my first Santa Clause fanfic. This is a pretty short first chapter, and I have the second chapter ready to be typed up once I add a bit more to it, so please just bear with me.

Also, forgive me if anyone is out of character. I tried my best to stay in character.

And I did add some things to the setting, things that would make this story work, so if something seems wrong, just know that I added it to make it work. xD

Oh, and, I own nothing but my own character. Though trust me, if someone offered me Bernard, I'd gladly take him.

* * *

Green eyes, lost and confused, drooped sleepily as exhaustion began to take over. Snow surrounded her, a chilling white covering everything in sight. Where was she? How did she get here? Such questions dashed hurriedly through her mind as she trudged forward, shaking from the blistering cold. It was in this snow-blanketed land that she had woken, confused and alone.

Harmony froze where she stood, transfixed as she watched a thin pole emerge from the ground. It was incredibly similar to one you might find in a cliché barbershop. How odd it was that a pole would randomly rise from the ground like that. Perhaps she was seeing things? That had to be it. She was so exhausted that she was hallucinating.

Looking up, Harmony took note of the figure that emerged with the pole. The boy, short and looking no older than sixteen, hobbled over to her through the thick snow. He appeared distressed and slightly sympathetic as he approached her. Despite his size, he still managed to stand taller than Harmony.

She watched everything happen as if it were in slow motion. The boy, clad in the strangest clothing she had ever seen, glanced around quickly as if to make sure that no one was around. Who else would be strolling through such a frigid place? Harmony still had difficulty accepting the fact that _she_ was here, much less other people.

Raising a single hand, he snapped his fingers. Harmony felt herself crumple to the ground, though feeling no pain. As soon as she found herself embedded within the freezing snow, everything went black.

* * *

Bernard sighed heavily, taking a moment to gaze ruefully at the girl as she lay in the snow. It was his own fault, he supposed. Had he thought ahead rather than trying to hurry, he could have guided her over to the hidden platform first. Now, instead, he had to carry her over there.

Bending down, Bernard scooped the girl up in his arms. It was with relief that he realized she was not as heavy as he had assumed. Adjusting slightly to the added weight, Bernard set back off towards the platform. How close they had come to being discovered. It was always such a nerve-racking time.

Standing on the platform, he carefully raised his elbow to press the red button on the pole. From there, an elf below would lower the platform into the middle of the normally bustling workshop. However, the elves were currently at elf con 1. Each elf stood waiting, silent and anxious.

Bernard felt warmth wash over him as he was slowly lowered into the workshop, holding the sleeping girl. He could only imagine how he must look; coming down in such a fashion. Flushing with embarrassment, he strolled forward to where a few elves waited with a stretcher. Laying her down carefully, he nodded to the medi-elves. Without a word, they carted her off to make sure she was okay. They wanted to keep their secret, but they weren't heartless.

Brushing the snow from his dark scarlet sleeves, he felt a final shiver trace down his spine as the cold winter air left him, replaced by the warmth of the factory. He approached Santa, feeling a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction from finishing his assignment. However, it was a look of deep confusion that dominated his features.

"Hey, good work Bernard." Santa commented appreciatively as he caught sight of the approaching head elf. A smirk of satisfaction tugged at his lips.

"Thank you, sir." He said, before returning to his more common, business look. "But who is she? Where did she come from?" Bernard questioned, worry evident in his tone. He would always freak out over the tiniest thing, though he tried to keep a cool head.

"Well, have you asked her?" Santa asked, his taunting humor teasing the reddening elf. Bernard rolled his eyes, falling into step next to him as they strolled through the workshop.

"Bernard, I know as much as you do at this point. She just appeared out of thin air and I don't exactly remember who she is. Now, I have to attend to things around the workshop, but you stay by her and let me know when she wakes." Santa instructed, already becoming distracted as he launched into a discussion with another elf. Bernard heaved a sigh of deep frustration as he marched off to the medical ward. Santa had acted rather out of character, as though his words had been scripted. Something was going on here, and he had a bad feeling about it.

Bernard strolled into the tiny hospital bedroom, his head almost sweeping the ceiling. One of the doctors had just left, informing him that she should come to at any moment. He had grabbed two cups of hot cocoa on his way over, and sipped his as he sat impatiently on the only chair next to the bed. Just prince charming waiting on sleeping beauty. Except this was nothing like that.


End file.
